wpitheatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Production Positions
The follow roles are necessary in most productions at WPI. Here are some of their basic job requirements. The actual job requirements will vary from show-to-show and some shows may have more or less positions than on this list. Director The director is the initial spark of the production. The director is like the "head designer" in some aspect setting the overall vision of the production. All other positions ultimately report to the director, in order to guarantee a cohesive performance. However, in efficiently run productions there will be mid-management positions. The director presides over all design meetings and rehearsals. Producer In a general since the producer manages the production's budget to ensure all the departments have an adequate amount of money and that the show does not go over budget. The producer also will serve as a central communication figure to ensure that the show as a whole remains on schedule and any information gets to the appropriate people. Also, while the director and producer usually assign people to positions together, the producer may lead the effort. In smaller productions, the producer may take on the role, of production manager or technical director. The producer presides over all production meetings. Production Manager (PM) and/or Technical Director (TD) These two position titles are the MOST loosely used in all of theatre (not just at WPI), so you should always consult the production's producer as to the specific roles they have on that production. Productions vary from either having both a PM and TD to having just one (usually a PM). Both of these positions involve direct management of specific departments. They should hold regular meetings/check-ins with each department to help create and maintain a specific schedule '''and '''answer any questions. The PM and TD should generally manage all production meetings and attend all relative design meetings. Stage Manager (SM) The stage manager serves as the link between what can be called on-stage ("Actors") and what can be called back-stage ("Tech departments"). It is essentially the SM's job to make sure that the director's vision happens by directly coordinating between actors and tech. The SM needs to know the staging, lines, and cues, which then allows them to "call the show" during performances. The SM should schedule all rehearsals and meetings with each technically department. It is sometimes said that as soon as Cue-to-Cue rehearsal begins, the production is managed entirety by the stage manager. Scenic Designer Following the director's vision, the scenic designer develops their own idea for all the set pieces. The scenic designer may draft the idea for construction or have a scenic drafter (not as common at WPI). Sound Designer Following the director's vision, the sound designer develops their own idea for all the sound effects, soundscapes, and sound directions. The sound designer may then record or find pre-existing sound effects and soundscapes. After the equipment has been implemented and the sounds recorded or found, the designer will program the cues. Lighting Designer (LD) Following the director's vision, the lighting designer develops their own idea for how the stage will be lit during the show. The lighting designer may draft the idea for implementation or have a lighting drafter (not as common at WPI). Typically, at WPI, the lighting designer would wait until after the lighting plot has been hung and cabled to program the cues. Properties (Props) Designer Following the director's vision, the props designer develops their own idea for all the props used in the production. Costumes or Wardrobe Designer In professional theatre a "Costumes Designer" is the person who would design the actual costume pieces to be made while a "Wardrobe Designer" is the person who would design a concept for the costumes in a production that would be bought, rented, or borrowed. At WPI, the term "Costume Designer" is used even though most often they are performing the work of a "Wardrobe Designer." Properties (Props) Coordinator Using the design from the props designer, the props coordinator will make and/or purchase, rent, or borrow the props that fit the designed vision. The props coordinator must be able to make decisions of what is "good enough" for the vision. Costume or Wardrobe Coordinator The same terminology stated in the "Costumes or Wardrobe Designer" section applies to this section. Using the design from the costume (or wardrobe) designer, the costume (or wardrobe) coordinator will make and/or purchase, rent, or borrow the costumes that fit the designed vision after measuring actors. The costume coordinator must be able to make decisions of what is "good enough" for the vision. Master Electrician (ME) Using the design from the lighting designer, the master electrician will hang and cable all the lighting equipment that is above, in front of, or on the side of the stage. The master electrician may also help program cues and fix any design flaws that became apparent upon the implementation. Master Carpenter (MC) Using the design from the scenic designer, the master carpenter will construct and sometimes paint (depending on the existence of a Scenic Artist position) the stage set and any other construction that the production requires. The master carpenter will also help fix any design flaws that became apparent upon the implementation. Sound Engineer Using the design from the sound designer, the sound engineer will hang and cable all the sound equipment that is above, in front of, or on the side of the stage. If microphones are being used in the production, the sound engineer will also be in charge of the setup and maintenance of them. The sound engineer may also help program cues and fix any design flaws that became apparent upon the implementation. Graphics Designer Following the director's vision, the graphics design develops a uniquely themed design to be used on all publicity material from posters, tickets, programs, t-shirts, and any other unique production items. The graphics designer must work closely with the publicity coordinator. Publicity Coordinator Publicity Coordinator (See for full description). Following the director's vision, the publicity coordinator develops a uniquely themed publicity plan to use to publicize the show. At WPI, along with any unique publicity events, the publicity coordinator usually arranges table-sitting, VIP invites, and poster, ticket, and program printing. House Manager Following the director's vision, the house manager develops and implements a house design for the audience members. During the performances, the house manager will coordinate the ushers and control the flow of people into the theatre. After each performance the house manager makes sure that the house area is clean. Some shows at WPI, separate this position into house designer and house manager. The house designer would be in charge of developing the design while the house manager will implement it and control the house during performances. Box Office Manager The box office manager works closely with the house manager to collect and sell tickets at the door or in front of house. The box officer manager handles all ticket reservations and wait-lists.